1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate with a built-in electronic component that has a built-in electronic component such as a capacitor, and relates to a method for manufacturing the substrate with a built-in electronic component.
2. Description of Background Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-223299 describes a package substrate in which a capacitor is accommodated in an opening of a core substrate on which a conductor pattern is provided, an interlayer resin insulating layer is laminated on the core substrate and the capacitor, and the conductor pattern and an electrode of the capacitor are connected by via conductors that are formed in the interlayer resin insulating layer. The entire contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference.